


For his Hate

by Killerqueen15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Sad Ending, Seventh year, hogwarts war, idk tags its a sad one, obliviate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerqueen15/pseuds/Killerqueen15
Summary: Harry and Draco fell into a forbidden romance in sixth year. It’s now seventh and the war is coming, Voldemort is arising once again. Harry knows he has to protect Draco from the Dark Lord’s legilimency and there’s only one way out.





	For his Hate

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on here whoohoo! I’m quite happy with the way this work turned out. I’ve written stories and fanfics before but have never felt that comfortable publishing them. So here it is! Angsty Drarry with a heartbreaking spell.
> 
> Disclaimer: as you know, I do not own Harry Potter OR you would see clearly written in the books that Harry was snogging Draco Malfoy in the broom closet before classes :)
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“NO!” Draco screamed in terror. “Harry! You can’t make me do this!” He screeched as Blaise held him back, struggling to keep the pained blonde in his grip.

“Draco he will find out. If Voldemort knows about us, he will kill you! I won’t let him do that.” Harry’s knees shook and tears flowed freely from his eyes, wetting his glasses. Harry felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces when Draco’s face contorted with such grief and anger.

“We can get out of it, I swear! We can run away and-“

“No, Draco. You know we can’t.” Harry reached forward and brought his hand to Draco’s. His fingers were calloused and white from gripping his wand to tightly in defence of enemies. “I love you... you can do this.” Harry nodded through their broken sobs of despair. 

Draco writhed in Blaise’s grasp, much to his dismay as a grunt left his throat. He broke free and lunged at Harry, and tackled him down until Harry was under Draco and planted a rough kiss against Harry’s lips. Harry protested but Draco didn’t notice, he was too caught up in knowing this would be his last kiss with the only boy he knew he could truely love. Draco curled his fingers tightly and painfully in Harry’s hair as is tongue grazed the insides of his mouth. They understood each other in ways that seemed impossible. Two lovers who were on different sides of the war, their love sprung from their hate during sixth year when Harry hurled the sectumsempra right past Draco. 

***

Draco stood at the sink, his hands gripped the edges tightly like it was the only thing holding him together and he didn’t want to let go. He wept, and his cheeks flushed. He splashed his face in hopes to cool him but it wasn’t enough. His breath quickened and he took off his jumper to leave him in his white shirt. He knew Harry was behind him, watching him. He couldn’t care less, so he cried and cried in despair. Harry stood behind him and Draco noticed in the mirror. He turned so quickly he felt a pain in his neck.

“Draco...” Harry whispered slowly. If Draco’s sobs where any louder he wouldn’t of heard the soft calling from his rival. Harry noticed the way his pale hair was soaked and how it clung to his forehead, letting droplets fall onto his cheek and nose along with the salty fallings of pained tears. Draco was the first to grab his wand and cast a hex. Harry dodged it at the last chance, any longer of staring at his enemy he would have been stung. Harry retaliated back and they found themselves running up and down the bathroom, sending curses and hexes one after the other. Each one hurled seemed to become stronger and more dangerous. Harry missed Draco’s curse beneath the bathroom stall. When they both were in the clearing of sinks. 

“Cruci-“

“Sectumsempra!” Harry yelled but the light flew past him, it hit his arm and hit the sink behind him. Shallowed deep breaths came from the seventeen year old boys. Draco fell to his knees but didn’t speak. His arm reddened a dark red and coated the right side of his shirt. 

“No- no no no no. Fuck,” Harry panicked. He stood over Draco as he cried in pain. The tear in his shirt was barely visible because everything was red. Harry remembered the page where the spell was written, the person who sectumsempra was made on screams in pain but that didn’t happen with Draco... ‘cause he already wanted to die. 

Draco groaned, tears still welled at his eyes and he rolled on his back. It was fine, it was going to be fine. It really wasn’t.

“I came here to help you. You ignoramus, I came here to talk to you.” Harry shook his head.

“You pompous git.” He gritted and held his arm tightly. Draco muttered a spell Harry had never heard and the blood disappeared and the gashed wound sealed together but left a white scar that would haunt Draco in the future.

“I’m sorry., I didn’t know what I was doing. I didn’t even know the bloody spell.” Harry knelt to Draco’s right side. 

The shaking in Draco stopped yet his silent cries where heard in Harry’s heart. “Everything... it’s too much. The Dark Lord he,” he choked, torn and bitter from his memories. 

Harry felt compelled to move Draco’s fringe aside with his fingers. Draco looked up and their eyes locked. So much hate, anger and passion passed through them like a bond. 

“I’m so sorry. Trust me, everything will be okay.” Draco hesitated with doubt but nodded and sat upright but his malnourished, weak structure got the worst of him and his elbows gave way. Harry caught his back and brought him in for a hug. The side of Harry’s jumper was now soaked but they couldn't care anymore then they could at that moment.

“Everything’s going to be okay.” Harry soothed but one look at him and now that there wasn’t certainty in his statement. That didn’t matter at the moment, it was true then but the future could behold anything for the two old enemies - new friends and new lovers.

***

Draco let go and pushed back. Harry scrambled to his feet He wiped his swollen, wet lips with his hand. “We were happy. After sixth year we fell in love, and you want to forget everything?”

Harry looked straight into his eyes, he didn’t want to look away in fear he would coward out of what he had to do next.

“We helped each other. You helped me just like you promised and now you... Now you want to get out of it the easy way by-“ A scream outside silenced them, lightening flashed outside the room and illuminated the glistened eyes of the two boys.

“It’s for the best. You think I want to do this? I put my heart and soul to you. I love you so much to the point I would sacrifice our memories together so you would live. He would kill you, why don’t you understand?”

“Potter,” Blaised warned but Draco whipped around and cast Blaise to levitate and leave the room, shutting the door with a fierce bang behind him. 

“We are not doing this. It’s crazy!” Draco bellowed. 

“I’m trying to save you, I’m doing this for you. I’m as broken as you are and we both know it.”

“We’ll go back to hating each other.” Draco argued.

“It’s better than Voldemort looking into your mind at Malfoy Manor and seeing you snogging and fucking his arch-nemesis that he’s been trying to kill for 7 bloody years. You think he’d be pleased?” Draco stayed silent. He knew Harry was right but he didn’t want to believe it. 

“Kiss me.” Draco whispered. Harry leant towards the seventeen year old boy and his lips brushed his. This time it was soft, sad. It was slow and meaningful, like their whole relationship rested on this very kiss, and it did. They held each others jaws lightly in their hands and their mouths moved sweetly. They broke away when they felt dizzy with the overpower of emotions.

Harry pushes away the light wisps of Draco’s fringe softly. The last time they would be in each other’s arms. Harry hugged Draco tightly, gripping onto him. And Harry couldn’t take it, he squeezed his arms around the small of his boyfriend’s back and stayed there for a feeling of eternity. 

“I love you so much.” Harry mumbled between Draco’s shirt. Draco caressed Harry’s back in shaky, circular patterns in a comforting way. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know. I love you too. I don’t want to forget.” Draco held on tighter.

“Me neither.” They kissed passionately and Harry moaned quietly in an automatic way. Draco’s dried eyes creased as he grinned. 

“On the count of three.” Harry said and the emotions of misery and tearfulness came back. Draco nodded and pecked him on the lips and brushed his thumb over his favourite scar, the one on Harry’s forehead.

“I’m going to miss you.” Harry smiled sadly, they both knew he wouldn’t.

A tear tricked down Draco’s cheek as he stepped back from Harry and raised his wand, he repeated his lover’s words. 

“On the count of three.”

“I love you more than anything.”

Draco smiled, “I love you more than my heart can take. Goodbye.”

“One... Two...” Harry paused.

“Three.”

“OBLIVIATE!”

Potter and Malfoy lied on the floor from the blast after a serious of light erupted in front of their eyes. Their heads and chests muttered with a stunned pain. Malfoy’s confused head tightened and he groaned while rubbing it. 

“Malfoy?”

“Potter? What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Malfoy stood up and stumbled.

“Me? What are you doing here? Why are we in this room?” Potter accused. His eyes furrowed with angst and despise. 

The door flew open and stood Zabini at the entrance. His face was firm with his dark eyebrows creasing, but Malfoy could see the worry behind it, he wondered why. Why he couldn’t remember anything, his last memory of running through the corridors in a frantic manor, going... somewhere. Mr. Loner he called himself. 

“Did you do it?” Zabini asked with a quickness in his step, as he walked to his friend and grabbed his arm. 

“Do what?” Malfoy questioned as Zabini shot strange glances at the Gryffindor.

“Nothing,” he understood, they had done it. “Potter.” He spat in farewell. Malfoy wandered what the bloody hell was happening and why his chest felt heavier when he looked in his enemy’s direction. Malfoy sneered rudely as Zabini dragged him out of the room.

Potter’s heart jumped at him, something was missing. Lightning flashed into the room and shook him out of his thoughts. He didn’t seem to notice when a tear drop trickled down to his jaw.

It was nothing, for his hate sprung from his enemy and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’d be so very pleased if you could leave a review, I find myself taking them into very analytical consideration and they help me out a lot with my writing.
> 
> I also have a Wattpad! @writinginprogress11


End file.
